Almost Forgotten
by lewiecullen
Summary: ONE SHOT! Bella lives in her own world, but where does that put her in reality? A/H Give it a read, you wont expect the ending!


**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Almost Forgotten.**

I flexed my fingers away from my body and after hearing the cracking noise indicating that I was one step closer to getting arthritis, I positioned my chair further away from my desk whilst angling my notepad along my knee. I glanced up at my math's teacher as a blur of words caressed out of his mouth but I didn't even bother to try and comprehend.

The boy sitting in front of me had just answered an unheard question from my part; his brown eyes made my heart sink deep into the pits of my stomach. _They were just like Jasper's_, I observed.

Something stirred within me, a longing for my mother and brother. Everything I did would remind me of them and the torture of their passing would haunt me to my core. I closed my eyes and took in a stifled deep breath, mum was on the left and Johnny was on the right through my eyes. Their radiant smiles filled my heart with warmth for one split second and then they disappeared as they always did, and my heart froze back into ice, cold stone.

I gazed along my notepad and placed my black inked pen to my smooth clean ivory paper, I began to publish my thoughts…

_Everyday is like an endless charade of pain,_

_My life without you is incomplete._

_Everyday is a like a consistent hassle to even breath,_

_My life doesn't have any purpose anymore._

_Everyday is like my life is on watch,_

_I know they're all out there watching, waiting for the tears to come._

_But they're all gone; I have nothing left without you._

_They say life happens while your busy making other plans,_

_I have no plans, so where's my future?_

_I thought you'd be there._

_But just like everything else._

_I was wrong._

I looked down at the words I had just composed and wondered how my life had resulted in depression.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't realize the seat beside me was now occupied. I glanced through the corner of my eyes to try and indicate who it was but my vision was blurry, so I took the risk in looking and saw that it was Edward.

My whole body went rigid; Edward Cullen was sitting next to me. I forced my mouth open but no words came out, I was baffled. He turned his head slightly and grinned at me, my heart felt like it melted into my core.

I chuckled quietly and his beautiful smile turned into confusion. After a moment he finally spoke, "What's so funny?" he questioned.

I breathed a smile and shrugged my shoulders; my voice wasn't quite ready to produce words. I was quite surprised when I heard the sound of his laughter, it was much louder then mine had been, and yet no one in the class or our teacher even noticed.

Edward sat motionless for a few moments, he was still staring at me, but instead of the confused face that was plastered on him before, it was now fascination. I tried to pretend that I was listening to the teacher's lesson, but I still couldn't comprehend his words.

Edward gazed at me as if I were a beautiful artwork, but this disturbed me to the point were I believed he was doing this as a joke, since we had never really spoken before. Though my thoughts were banished as he placed his hand on my left arm, he leaned his head towards it. For one moment I thought he was going to kiss it, but instead he pulled the sleeve of my cardigan up, revealing three deep cuts along the contours of my arm.

He analyzed them for about a minute then his hand trailed along my arm and to my left cheek. He fingers curled my hair around my ear; this was where my bruise was. I was about to hide it when I smelt his fragrance as it transferred onto my skin, Vanilla and honey; it was the most wonderful smell in the world.

I was so mesmerized by his smell that I barely noticed him unraveling the wounded parts of my body, but when I did, I pushed him away and covered myself back up.

I could now feel my sores overtaking every feeling in my body; my ears began to throb as though my brain was trying to escape through my scalp. I fell to the floor, and a strong pair of arms caught me.

These pair of arms felt very familiar, my heart began to quicken as the realization of who they belonged to came to me. After a few moments they let go…

I closed my eyes, trying to keep my breathing at a steady pace. When I opened my eyes Edward wasn't next to me anymore, the room that surrounded me wasn't my math's classroom, it was dark and it reminded me of my old basement.

I got up from my chair and walked around, the light source that let me barely see my surroundings was a small lamp next to a ratty old couch. It was cold enough that I could see my breath, "Edward?" I called out, my voice echoing in the distance.

I heard the floorboard's creek behind me; I had a sudden feeling of de ja vu but couldn't remember why. I slowly turned to find a man standing in the corner, his face was hidden by a shadow but his body was visible and he was sweating through his clothes. The man moved out from the darkness and I realized it was my father; he stalked towards me holding one hand behind his back.

I could feel my heart pounding against my chest, my eyes began to water, I knew what was near. He stopped about half a metre away from me; he removed his hand from behind him, revealing a long, sharp knife.

He angled it along my neck and whispered in my ear "you're next."

I could almost feel the pain as my lungs began protesting for air as the piercing sound of my scream filled the room. I felt something holding me down and I pushed against it with all my strength but I was still imprisoned.

"Bella! Your fine! Just breathe! Come back to us! We'll make the pain go away sweetheart!"

I knew my time of consciousness for today was almost up, I knew I was back in the hellhole institution, but this was better then being with him. I was now safe.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought :)**


End file.
